The Party
by March150
Summary: Sadie goes to a party since she and Carter defeated Apophis. There she and Anubis meet once again. Mostly Sanubis, and bits of Zarter. I know, it's a horrible summary and title...


**Hello :) I know I should be working on Finding the Cure but I decided to make a new story since I am bored and I feel the need to make it! I got the idea of it last week when I was studying about Egypt and now here it is! It's Sanubis with little hints of Zarter if you look closely.**

**Resident-Evil-Rocks also helped out! If not for her I would still be brainstorming. :)**

**The story is set like after they defeat Apophis.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles even though I desperately wish I did. :D**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

So, I was in the middle of a party for Ra since we had made him young again and we had defeated Apophis. You might think it sounds fun but, let me tell you, there is nothing fun about Horus giving you dirty looks because you made him give up his crown, and not knowing what half of the food is. I was sitting in a couch in the corner of the golden room since I practicly didn't know many gods and my brother was to busy trying to impress/talking to Zia. And if that wasn't hard enough Anubis was sitting all the way across from me in a chair looking bored. Now, let me tell you, I am _not_ that obbsessed with him. I am not! It's just a... crush.

"Sadie Kane, come join the party!" Exclaimed Set.

I looked at him, "Why is it that all the weird gods know me?"

"Hahaha. Fine but you missy are missing a great party." He left and went to bother Nephthys. Poor goddess, I felt bad for her having to be his wife. I looked around and caught Anubis staring at me. He half smiled and then turned back to watching the party go on. Darn him and his cute semi smiles! What should I do? A bunch of questions came up in my head.

I looked at my brother, he was actually making Zia laugh! Who knew he was actually funny? I was about to sit with my legs crossed when I remembered, I had a bloody dress on. It had not been my idea, more like my mum's and dad's. They had made a dress pop out of nowhere today when I was lying in bed and I had to wear it to the party. It is a dark blue kinda sparkly dress that hits me on my ankles and doesn't have a back so it came with a little black jacket. It was supposed to be kinda tight so I could walk perfectly but not be able to sit with my legs crossed. I personally didn't think it was _that_ bad but I had to sit perfectly which sucked.

My mind was going crazy and wanted to do something before I embarrssed myself in front of Anubis so I walked over to the food table and was about to grab a donut (Yeah, apperantly gods like them to) when someone grabbed the donut I was about to get. I looked up and saw it was the one and only death god, Anubis.

"Why, hello Sadie. Interesting seeing you in that very elegant dress." He munched on the donut.

"Hey, that's mine!" I glared, "Hmm... Jackal Boy. Long time no see." I grabbed another donut and bit it.

"Yes, its been a while. Well, how have you been?" He asked and we walked to the couch I had been previously sitting on.

"I have a feeling you have been studying modern stuff and whatnot. I've been good I guess just you know, finished saving the world from a giant snake." I then became aware he was sitting pretty close to me and we were the only ones that were close to this corner of the giant room. I blushed a bit.

"Well, that's good," he smiled.

"Yeah, it is. What have you been up to?" I asked hoping he wouldn't see my mind going crazy. He smelled good, like a sweet smell. I can't describe it. He was wearing a tux without the jacket and instead had only the black shirt. He also had his usual windblown hair.

"The usual. Doing my job in the Land of the Dead." Jackal Boy, shrugged.

"No duh, Captain Obvious!"I wondered how he had time to help out though. Like when he gave my the razor knife thing on my birthday... and the other gift.

"Whatever in the Duat are you talking about?'' His face was so confused yet horribly cute, "I do have time for other things to you know. Like helping out a girl that was desperatley running away from a baboon god, or sitting next to this really pretty girl." He looked at me again and I blushed harder. My face might as well have been a tomato, "And, Sadie... I probably shouldn't have done that without at least hinting it." He was talking about that birthday kiss.

I blinked. Had he read my mind?Or worse... he could read my mind whenever he felt like it! He probably doesn't even know what 'hot' means though... "Yeah... you should have said something. Well, not that I minded or anything." I ate what was left of my donut.

"Anubis! I need to talk to you. Sorry Sadie, i'll be quick." Taweret yelled and grabbed Anubis by his arm. When he wasn't looking she winked at me. She took him to another corner and they began argueing. Well, I think that's what they were doing since Taweret kept on talking and Anubis shaking his head. Taweret then talked again while Anubis tilted his head and I made out a 'no' from his lips. Okay, I know that sounds like I was being nosy but I _was_ close enough to hear them. I also heard 'bored, dance and please'. Taweret looked determined. They came back with Taweret smiling and Anubis glaring. Anubis sat and Taweret left.

"So, what was that about?" I asked casually when I saw Taweret was gone.

Anubis sat, "Oh, nothing just a.. misunterstanding. I, well, I have been looking for a chance to talk to you. I think this is the perfect time." He stood and offered me his hand like a gentleman. I took it and the moment I touched his hand we were in Egypt. We were in a graveyard that looked fairly young. It was kinda cold and there was a lot of weeds and but Anubis just could make anything look good. I noticed that little white flowers were spread around the grass.

"So, what do you have on your mind." He led me to a tomb and we sat on top of it. It was cold outside but since we were still holding hands I didn't feel it. He really was hot for a death god. (Yes, I mean it _both_ ways.)

"Look, Sadie, I know you have a lot going on but I like you... a lot. I want you to know that." He said slowly.

I could feel my face was trying to smile, but if I let it, my face would look plain wrong. I responded, "Well, that's... good I guess. I-I like you to." I barely spoke that last part loud enough for him to hear it. I take back what I said about not being obbsessed with him.

His face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes. Really." He smiled but this time a full smile, he stopped and seemed to think about it, "So..." I muttered like an idiot.

"Sadie, I am glad you like me. I have something for you." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. It was purple with a sparkling yellow bow on top.

"Anubis, not that I am ungrateful or anything but you don't need to give me a gift."

"But, I want you to have it. Please." He put the present in my hand. I sighed since I knew he wouldn't give up so I opened the gift and inside was a jackal bracelet. It was black with small little gold and red hearts on the black pearls. In the middle was a black jackal with golden eyes.

I looked up and saw Anubis staring at me with puppy-like curiousity in his eyes, "Anubis, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's go back to the party." I held his hand and we were back in the place we had been before except that now all the godly couples were out on the dance floor dancing a slow song. Taweret then came and let me tell you, she is _way_ stronger than she looks.

"Taweret what the bloody heck do you think you are doing?" She carried me and grabbed Jackal Boy by his jacket.

"No, I didn't agree to this! Release us now!" Anubis ordered but Taweret didn't even blink. She put us in the middle of the dance floor and I knew what she was doing then. The hippo goddess was wanting, actually _making _us dance... She released us and went back to flirt with Bes. Then I noticed Anubis was blushing like mad.

"Sadie, this was not my idea." Anubis clarified.

I raised my eyebrow but not to high that it would seem it was trying to escape, "It better not be!"

"Well... do you uh-want to dance with me?" He sounded really shy and nervous but incredibly hot. (Yes, he was all of that at the same moment!) Not what you would usually see from him... I guess this was the first time in a _lot_ of years that he had asked a girl that. His face was turning to it's normal shade of color though.

I smiled, my heart was beating like crazy and I hope he hadn't heard it, "Yes, Anubis. I would love to." I grabbed his hand and we danced. He seemed a lot more calm now and he smiled. I looked and saw Carter and Zia dancing and Mum and Dad to. Carter smiled and Mum winked at me while I flushed.

"Sadie, I forgot, I have one more gift for you today." He said.

"Seriously? Is it Give Sadie A Presen-" I was interrupted by Anubis's lips. My brain stopped working and couldn't process anything. I kissed back and then he leaned away sadly after a few more moments, "W-Well... good gift."

He laughed, "No problem." I noticed the song ended and we went back to sit down in that same corner where it all started.

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Awesome? Crappy? Great? Tell me! So, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
